xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Xen: Snurt
Name: Dickworm Species: Noivern (Dragonite template) Trainer: Xen Level: 48 AC: 18 HP: 117 (9d12 + 9) Speed: 40ft. walking | 55ft. flying Moves Super Fang. Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 5; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Melee. You lash out with an incredible fang attack. Make a melee attack, doing 2d6 normal damage on a hit. On critical hits, instead of doubling the dice, you can choose to do damage equal to half the target’s HP. Higher Levels:''The base damage for this attack increases to 3d6 at level 25, 4d6 at level 50, and 5d6 at level 75. '''Absorb.' Type: Grass; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 10; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Melee. You attempt to absorb some of an enemy’s health. Make a melee attack on a Pokémon. On a hit, the Pokémon takes 1d6 + MOVE grass damage. Half the damage done is restored by the user. Higher Levels: The base damage of this attack increases to 2d6 at level 25, 3d6 At level 50, and 4d6 at level 75. Supersonic. Type: Normal; Move Power: Dexterity/Wisdom; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 5; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 80 feet You emit a high pitched screech heard only by the target. The target becomes confused. Screech (forgotten). Type: Normal; Move Power: Constitution/Charisma; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 40; Duration: 1 minute; Range: 20 feet You let out a horrible screech at enemy Pokémon in a 20 foot radius, centered on you, distracting them and opening up their defenses. The Pokémon must make a WIS save against your Move DC. On a fail, allies add +1 to any attack they target an effected Pokémon with for the duration. This modifier can be stacked if a Pokémon fails multiple screech saves, up to a maximum of +5. Tackle (forgotten). Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 35; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Melee Make a melee attack roll against a Pokémon, doing 1d6 + MOVE on a hit. Higher Levels: The base damage increases to 1d8 at level 25, 1d10 at level 50, and 1d12 at level 75. Gust (forgotten). Type: Flying; Move Power: Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 35; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 120 feet You create a strong wind that batters enemy Pokémon. Make a ranged attack on a single Pokémon, doing 1d6 + MOVE normal damage on a hit. Higher Levels: The damage dice for this attack increases to 1d8 at level 25, 1d10 at level 50, and 1d12 at level 75. Bite. Type: Dark; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 25; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Melee You sink your teeth into an enemy Pokémon. Make a melee attack roll, doing 1d8 + MOVE dark damage on a successful hit. Higher Levels: The base damage of the attack increases to 2d8 at level 25, 3d8 at level 50, and 4d8 at level 75. Wing Attack (forgotten). Type: Flying; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 35; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Melee You strike out at an enemy Pokémon with your wings. Make a ranged attack roll, doing 1d6 + MOVE flying damage on a hit. Higher Levels: The base damage increases to 1d8 at level 25, 1d10 at level 50, and 1d12 at level 75 Agility. Type: Psychic; Move Power: None; Move Time: 1 bonus action; PP: 30; Duration: 1 minute; Range: Self You hone in on your abilities and feel a surge of speed course through your veins. As long as you have the type, increase your walking, flying, or swimming speed by 20 feet for the duration. Razor Wind. Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action, charge; PP: 10; Duration: 1 round, Concentration; Range: Self (20 foot radius) When you use this move, strong winds begin to circle around you, granting +2 to AC. On your next turn, if you keep your concentration, you release those winds in a 20 foot radius, centered on you. Each Pokémon in the area must make a DEX save against your Move DC, taking 2d6 normal damage on a fail, or half as much on a success. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 3d6 at level 25, 5d6 at level 50, and 8d6 at level 75 Whirlwind. Type: Normal; Move Power: Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 20; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: Self You create a whirlwind of spinning air around you, increasing your AC by +2. When you activate this move, any Pokemon within 5 feet of you must succeed on a STR saving throw against your Move DC or fall prone. In wild Pokémon battles, this move can be activated to automatically count as a single success in a group DEX check to run away. Toxic ™. Type: Poison; Move Power: Constitution; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 10; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 30 feet You send a downpour of potent, poisonous rain in a 5 foot radius, centered on a point within range. Targets in the area must make a CON save against your MOVE DC or become poisoned. Pokémon poisoned by this move take double the normal poison damage Sunny Day ™. Type: Fire; Move Power: None; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 5; Duration: 5 rounds; Range: Self You change the weather to intense sunlight for 5 rounds. Snore ™. Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength/Wisdom; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 15; Duration: 1 action; Range: 50 feet You create a harsh noise that damages all sleeping Pokémon within range for 1d6 + MOVE normal damage. If a 6 is rolled for damage, the target flinches next turn if they wake up. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 2d6 at level 25, 3d6 at level 50, and 4d6 at level 75. Hyper Beam ™. Type: Normal; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action, recharge 1; PP: 5; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 120 feet You unleash a concentrated beam of pure energy at a Pokémon in range, doing 2d8 normal damage on a hit. The beam is unavailable the next turn and must be recharged before you can use it again. Higher Levels: The damage increases to 3d8 at level 25, 6d8 at level 50, and 10d8 at level 75. Solar Beam ™. Type: Grass; Move Power: Strength/Dexterity; Move Time: 1 action, charge; PP: 10; Duration: 1 round, Concentration; Range: Self (60 foot line) When you use this move, soak in solar energy and prepare to unleash a devastating beam. On your next turn, if you keep your concentration, you create a 60 foot line of solar energy, 5 feet wide. Any creature caught in the line must succeed on a DEX save or take 6d6 grass damage on a fail and half as much on a save. If this move in used in daylight, the damage increases by 2d6. Higher Levels: The damage done increases to 8d6 At level 25, 10d6 At level 50, and 12d6 at level 75. Iron Tail ™. Type: Steel; Move Power: Strength; Move Time: 1 action; PP: 15; Duration: Instantaneous; Range: 10 feet You swing your tail out, attempting to crush an opponent. Make an attack roll on an opponent in range, doing 2d6 + MOVE steel damage on a hit. If the natural attack roll is a 19 or 20, the target’s AC is decreased by 1 for the rest of combat. Higher Levels: The base damage increases to 2d8 at level 25, 2d10 at level 50, and 2d12 at level 75.